So Now He's Gone
by ImOnlyALittleWeird
Summary: Four cheats on Tris...*gasps* It's not like normal stories just give it a try. I try and update offer...I promise its worth the read. Who do you think will end up with her? Is it your favorite?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! This is my very first fanfiction so bear with me... This is about what would happen if Tobias cheated on Tris *Gasping face emoji.* I am a supporter of Fourtris I just wanted something new up in here... Please R&R!**

**Chapter 1: Tris's P.O.V**

**"**Christina, Hurry up. I don't want to be late to Uriah and Zeke's Party." I groan at Chris who is currently doing my hair. "Just one more curl I'm almost done!" she squeals. Ugggh, I hate having my hair done. "All done." I get up to look in the mirror.

_Who is this? _Wow thats actually me. I look good. This is the first time I think that I have actually looked decent. "Thank you, Chris, I look...Good." I say "I know sweetheart, your welcome." She replies.

We head out the door off to Uriah and Zeke's apartment. This is th first party they have had in over four mounths because they were mourning in the fact that there girlfriend both dumped them at the same time. Marlene and Shauna are now really slutty.

I knock on the door, and only a few minutes later I see Uriah swing open the door and greet me with open arms. "Oh Uri, I haven't seen you in like 2 weeks. You've locked yourself up. I missed you Uripooh." I ramble into his jacket as I hug him. "I know Trissy, I missed you too.

"Where is Chris?" He asks. "Oh she saw Will a little ways down the hall, and they just started making out right then and there." Uriah and I share the same grossed out face. "Hey you want something to drink? We decided no alcohol." He asked sweetley. I just nod.

As we walk into the kitchen I search for any sign of Four. He just said he would meet me here. I walk into the room, and I got my wish granted. I found Four. Pressing Marlene up against the refridgerator, while they were making out.

I stop dead in my tracks. My voice catches in my throat. _This CAN'T be happening. _I used to trust him, I used to love him, I used to tell him everything. Used to. Why on earth would he do such a thing to me.

Iturn as fast as I can away and sprint out the door. I run as far away asI canpossibly get. I don't stop, just keep going. I fell the dull ache in my lungs, and the heat spread into my airways. I stop leaning against a janitor closet, and run inside. I slide against the far wall and try to catch my breath. Air doesn't come because at this point I have started to cry.

Make that full on sob.

I burry my head in my lap, and I sit in heave in the warmair I'm breathing out. I sit here for eternity, before the door swings open. It startled me enough for me to physically cower.

"What on earth happened?"

**A/N So yea please keep reading. I know that this chapter wasn't very good. But I Promise they will get better. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am trying to make this unique so some stuff not make sese at first, but i'm trying so just let me try it before you judge it. Pleae review thanks!**

**Chapter 2: Uriah's P.o.v. **

I suddenly feel Tris's warm presecence disappear. I look around for the cause on what it might be. Suddenly I see Four and Marlene making out. I run up to him fast enough and he just dropped her on the floor, yieks. Wow, I wish I carred.

"Dude, What the heck. Your dating Tris. Or should I say were. I thought that you were better than this. Tris deserves better."I spit out all at rapid pace. Suddenly I punch him in the nose. I hear a spliiting crack signaling it was broken. Then I punched him in the ear throwing him off balance, then I socked him in the stomach and he hunched over in pain. I pushed him to the ground and got him pinned. I repeatedly punched his face over and overuntil Iknew for sure he was uncoincess. I have never faught that hard. Thats what he gets for messing with my Tris. _Wait, My Tris? _

Zeke comes up to me giggiling. He must be drunk. "What did you do to Fourey Pie over there?" He asks giddily. "Zeke now isn't the time. He cheated on Tris. She ran off, I'm going to go find her, Do you want to come?" I ask hopefuly, but still annoyed. His face drops, like my news hit him like a sack of Bricks. I think he snapped out of his giggily phase, because suddenly his resolve became serious. "Sure, I will help you find her."

Page Break...

Zeke's P.o.v

Poor Tris. Wherever she is, I hope she is okay. I actually really, really like her. She is just so different. Brave, intellegent, selfless, witty, funny and somany other things. I would love to have Tris go out with me, but now is clearly not the time, considering her one true love just cheater on her with her old friend just seconds ago.

I will help her through this though, I will be there for her with whatever she needs. I know, judging by the way he acted, that Uriah probably likes her too. But who can blame him, Tris is perfect.

I hear sobbing through a closet door and stop for a second to listen. Sounds just like her. I open the door slowly, and walk in. I see her against the back, so I kneel to get to her level. Finally she looks up to me, and mutters something I dont quite get. I grab her hand and helpher stand. I pull her tight into my chest, and wrap my arms around her. We fit almost perfectly together, and I can't help but love that.

He whole body shakes as its racked with sobs. Her nose sniffles, and I feel my shirt getting wetter and wetter every second. The thing is I don't care. I know what she is going through and I will gladly be here for her through everything.

I sit against the wall and pull Tris sideways across my lap. Once again I wrap my arms around her protectivly. He breathing starts to slow. I wonder if its bcause she stopped crying or fell asleep. It looks like the second when I see her face.

Her eyes are red and puffy, her tear stained cheecks are swollen and pink, but even nowshe is beautiful. I stand up with Tris carrying her bridal style with her head on my shoulder. She shifts around, but not much.

I walk back to my room thinking about how Tris deserves so much more.

A/N sorry if the ending of that chapter is bad I was crying because my friend and I just kinda had a heart to heart. He's so sweet... R&R Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I hope you guys are liking these so far.. Sorry if they aren't very good. Im going through some tough crap right now...Sorry for ranting about my problems, I realize you guys don't want to hear about that...**

**Chapter 3: Tris**

I wake up in a strangley fimiliar place, but I can't exactly pinpoint the room I'm in. Isit up, by my body feels achey and sluggish. _Have I been crying? _

Then it hit me all the previous events flooded back into my mind. They came in crashing waves, and like the rocks on the beach, I began to wear down. I felt a single tear slip down my cheeck, then I couldn't hold it back and I sobbed. I pulled my knees to my chest and felt my stomach twinge. I put my face into my knnes and simply stayed like that crying. I could taste the salty tears, I could feel my enclosed space begin to immideatly heat up.

"Tris, Tris...It's okay, I'm here." a fimilar voice said.

I looked up to see Zeke. _Zeke?_

"Zeke? How did I get here?" I ask sheepishly thinking I already know the answer.

"I know you remember having someone come into that closet with you. That was me. You fell asleep in my arms so I carried you back here. That was at about 10 last night. It's 7 in the morning." He explains that all.

I can't think of anything to say yet. "Thank you Zeke." He smiled and nodded back to me by means of 'no problem.'

I feel the blush creep in, darkening the shade of pink. I blushf or the fact that he held me when I was crying. I blush for the fact he carried me here when I fell asleep in his arms. I blush for the fact that he cares. Mostly, I blush for the fact, that I actually liked all of it.

"Anything for you Tris."

He walks away for aminute and I start to wonder where he went. Then he comes back with a plastic sack full of who knows what. He dumps it out on the table spilling out the contents. Any kind of snack food was there, chocolate, icecream, and a few different movies were there. "Now, I know that you probably just wanted to chill today so I figured I would chilll with you, but I can call Christina if you want, I mean I know she is you bestfriend." He says it shyly and ike he was generally embarrased. He put his hand on the back of his neck and actually blushed.

"Zeke, can I just stay here with you today, I don't want to explain anything to anyone else."

At that he perked up and went toput in a movie. I looked at the case. its called The Village it'sa scary movie this should be interesting. Zeke popped it in the DVD player and went right behind the couch and grabbed two identical fuzzy black blankets with the Dauntless symbol im the center. "One for you, and one for me." He siad. Then he came and sat next to me. _I wish he would have at closer he sat like 12" away. _Whoa, Tris, you justgot out of a realtionship, you have got to calmdown. **BUT I CAN'T! **

"You can't what?" Zeke looks at me concerened, oh my gosh. I must have said that out load. I just shook my head and stared at the opening credits. I could tell I was blushing a deep red color.

Sudeenely something came out of the shadows on the screen, the people in the village were hiding from the red creature that came to terrorize the village. The main character wouldn't go inside, the boy she loved had to stay outside because he was patroller that night on watch for the creature. Patrollers aren't allowed to go insise if its there night, they are kept as sacrafice. The blind main charachter kept her hand outside the door knowing the boy was close and would come in and push her along inside. She was right, the boy came out of the corner and pulled her hand and took her inside into the saftey. The creature was looking for its victim and he was supposed to be saved him, and he saved her. Now they have to wait until the creature left, but they had eachother.

I startedto cry, realizing thatImay never have that relationship with anyone now. The last one I had left meout to die with the creature. This time it wasn't aman eating moster, but my own self grief. None the less, Four left me in the handsof the deadly creature.

Alone.

**A/N No,I don't have an updating schedule but I wont update Monday nights beacuse I have games... PLEASE R&R! Thx! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm not saying that thhis will actually happen but I would like to hear your opinion on who you want Tris with... I am looking for a new good story to read over 7 chapters long ifyou have any reccomendations please PM me...**

**Chapter 4: Zeke**

I have seen this ,ovie a thousand times. This part really isn't sad, but I can see why Tris is upsat. She sees the fact that they have a protecting realaionship, she had one, and it fell apart. She thinks no one will ever love her again, but I will. I will show her.

"Shh, Tris it's okay, I'm right here. I will protect you, Always." I whisper into her ear as I pull her sideways across my lap.

She looks up at me."Why do you care about me? I am nothing, Four could obviously see that. I'm not worth this Zeke. I'm not worth protecting." I can hear in her voice how much she truly belives it. Tris couldn't be more wrong.

"Do you actually believe that your not worth it? Tris, I knew I liked you as soon as I met you when we were ziplining. So much courage. I knew I couldn't have you because I saw the way you looked at Four. Four doesn't deserve you. Tris your the most beautiful girl I know, and you have countless other amazing qualities, and I'm sorry Four couldn't see that. You are amzing, And Tris, I have never loved you more than I do right now."

I spilled my heart out to her, I hope this doesn't end badly. Then I think to myself of course it will, she could never love a fool like you. I stand up to walk away as I feel a gentle grab to my wrist. "Wait, Zeke I love you too, I have for a while now." She said it simply without worry.

Why can't I be as brave as she is. I put my arms tightly around her waist and bring her into a very strong hug. She grabs higer onmy back and I can feel her start to melt into my I really do realize, that we fit together perfectly like a puzzel that took forever to figure out but was completely worth it in the end.

I sat back down on the couch and this time I sat right next to her so there was no space between us.

I put my arm across he should, and she snuggled into my open side. Wewatched the rest of the movie. Tris jumping at the scary parts and grabbing onto me. Ijust held her letting her know, that she was diffenatly worth protecting.

Tris was worth anything to me.

**A/N Sorry that was so short I hope it was still okay though. Please R&R Thx!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Chapter 5 youngins here ya go...**

**Chapter 5: Tris **

Now we are watching Nemo its our third movie, its also nine at night. It's not that late but in light of recent events I'm exhausted. "Zekey, I'm tired." I say in perfect sync with a yawn. "Come'mere missy." he states and holds his arms open. I sit on his lap andhe puts me sitting in a postion that would be like bridal style if we were standing.

With one of his hands he craddles my back with the other he plays with a strand of my hair. I nestle my head into the crook of his neck, but I make it so I can still watch the movie. "Trissy, your so cute..I know we said we loved each other earlier, but will you go out with me?" I'm so excited he asked me. "Yes," I think I said that to eageraly but I don't care.

"Yay! Will you do me a favor then Trissy?"

"Sure, Zekey bear anything." I state.

"Will you stay with me tonight, in bed , not on the couch. I feel a little nervous about this and I think Zeke knows this because he say, "Tris I promise not to try anything, I just can't think of any better way to fall asleep, than with you in my arms." I realize Zeke just cares about me and all nervousness floods away. He really just loves me so I say simply, "Of course."

He picks me up and carries me to his room. He walks to his closet and grabs a solid dark grey teeshirt. "Here Trissy,do you want something to wear?" he suggustes while gesturing to the tee-shirt now on the bed. "You just don't want me to have pants on do you Zeke?" I say it jokeingly, but I can still feel the blush creep up on my cheeks. He smirks in reply.

"Well in that case you will have to catch me first." I say barely audible before I run out of the room. We run around with him chasing me for a small total of about 20 seconds, hes so big one of his strides triples mine and he reached out wth his long strong arms and grabed my fore arm. He trew meover his shoulder and headed back to his room.

When he set me down on his bed he whispered in my ear, "Trissy, you have a nice butt." I blushed so badly, but before I could say anything he grabed my chin forcing me to look at him, and he leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was soft and gentle, yet pourposeful. His lips were warm and soft. The kiss was perfect. Everyhting I ever wanted.

How come it took a hearbreak to find it?

**A/N So um was that okay?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please read and Review!**

**Chapter 5: Tris **

I woke up snuggled into Zekes side breating in his perfect sent. He rminded me of comfort and that alone kept me sane. I breathed it deeply into my lungs letting it completley drown me in the aroma. It makes me dizzy and I start to daze off again shifting close as I possibly can be to him. I fall back into a light rest.

I can hear things around me but they come like a heavily staticed radio stastion. I can only hear bits in pieces of what is being said. From whatI can tell Zeke woke up and is on the phone. "Chris, sh...fine...is, is...ere" (Christina she is fine. Tris is here) He starts again, "I don't...ow...he...ill be out. Yes, I...ill..ake.. are of her." (I don't know when she will be back. Yes I will take care of her.) The he hung up.

I started to wake up more and more as he got more comfortable with me again laying with his arm protectivly over me.

His next sentence I heard perfectly, "I wish Christina could understand that I would never let anything happen to in love with you." I had to try really hard not to smile or blush to show him that I actually heard him. He thought I was asleep, we should keep it that way, for now.

I decided to pretend that I'm waking up. I shift in his hold so this way I am facing his chest. "Morning Trissy" He says. He wraps his arms around my back and we are facing each other. my face snuggles deeper in his chest hile he moves his hands so that one is rubbing my lower back getting really close to my butt and the other is pushing me closer to him and occasionally playing with a strand of hair. "Good morning Zekey."

"Do you want to go with me to get Breakfast with me this morning. I'm sure Christina would like to see you she called me freaking out." I nod and fake astonishment. We slowly move out of the embrace immdiatly feeling the lack of warmth.

He through on a black t-shirt that complemented his perfectly toned body amazingly. I was about to ask Zeke for something when he through me a teeshirt thatwas obviously a little small on him. "He winked at me and I through it on with the dark jeans I wore yesterday.

We walk hand in hand to the cafe when I see the last person I ever wanted to.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I'm trying to get back on track. Please Review...

Chapter 7: Zeke.

I feel Tris stiffen beside me she cowers slighlty and shifts much closer to me. Then I see why. Four. She stops walking and I get yanked back to her side forgetting we were holding hands. "Tris, where were you last night?" he says with a sideways smirk. " what the heck do you want from me Four, if I remember correctly your at fault here not me." she says triumphantly even though her hand is shaking in mine.

He just smirks again, "So your upset and you went crying to Zeke for comfort, he will realize the same as I did soon enough. Your nothing Tris, you didn't give me what I wanted ever and that makes this your fault." he looks at me expecting me to say a simular thing to what he just praised.

I let Tris' hand drop and I punch Four hard in the face. His skin is already covered in healing bruises from what I am assuming is Uriah's little gift. He punches me back in the stomach and I double over just slighly. When I take my next punch it hits his as he is running away. It's fine with me that he left. Until it hit me. _He took her with him._

.NO! This cant be happening. I chase after him as fast I as I can go but when he disapeers into the heavily crowded pit, I start to lose what little hope I had left.

But I don't stop I cant. Not now, not ever. I can't give up on Tris. I keep running until I hit a solid mass of an object. Its Uriah.

"Zeke are you okay? Please tell me you found Tris, I still havent seen her since the party. I know she isn't with Christina, so please please please tell me she was with you."

"Im fine. Yea I found Tris the other night, she stayed with me last night. Umm we ran into Four this moring and when we were fighting he grabbed her and ran." I say quickly. His fdace falls and is replaced by extreme panic and regaurd which I know is a simular expression on my own. He gives me a look as if to say 'which way.'

I take off without speaking not trusting the words to fall correctly from my lips without hessitation. I know he will follow in line behind me anyways there is no point in wasting time. This is all my fault. She is with the moster because I couldn't protect her. This is all my falut. the thought consumes whatever fight I had left in me and I stop suddenely and fall to the ground. Uriah comes up a few stops behind me and shakes my shoulder. I can't hear anything he is saying I'm to wrapped up in my own grief and fright. He drops what I think is my phione into my lap. He must have ran by the apartment and grabbed it, he is quite fast after all.

He hands it to me wordlessly and continues running. It takes a few moments for me to process what just happened. I flip open my phone to see that Uriahv taped a note in there. Man, he really is fast if he caught back up to me even after this.

_Come on we have got to find her, I'm going to Fours apartment. If you get a chance go back to the control room and check security. I know you want to find her but its better if you help from a birds eye view and contact me. It's okay Zeke, we will find her soon enough. I promise._

_-Uriah_

Hes right, so i run all they way back to the control room and get to work. This is going to be a long day.

Please be brave Tris.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey I got a lot of reviews on this story last chapter and I was thrilled... can we keep doing that?!

Chapter 8: Zeke

Sometimes, I get caught up in my own thought. The cloud of terror hangs over head. I'm blocked in on all sides, my emotion practically seaping out at the seems. I could use a little tape ,to put me back together. But once the toyis broken, even if repaired isn't the same. Unwanted, might as well be written arcoss my forehead. What is left here?

I really wish I knew what was going on in the shadows of Dauntless. I sit staring at the screens waiting for something to jump around the corner obvious. The anticipation rises within me and I'm have a hard time keeping down, like bile rising in my throat.

I look at the earlier feeds but the same thing playes countlessly, he runs with her into the mass amount of people in the pit, and he seemlessly disappears. I know that he must have taken her into a hallway.

Four would know his way around, he works in the cantrol room after all. I think thats one of the biggest things that terrifies me most. That, and the fact I am the one that let her slip through my fingers. he is bigger and stronger than almost everyone in the compound, and most don't dare defy Four.

No one messes with the practically fearless Dauntless prodigy. It's a cfertain death wish inmost' eyes.

I was against thinking that, I saw a softer side of Four, one cabable of affection or comfort. That's not the Four I'm dealing with now. But what caused the switch?

I decided to call Uriah. He picks up on the third ring out of breath. "Hey, you alrightman, any sign of Tris?" I ask him hopful.

"Well, I just ran past hallway 17, the one right next to the staircase on the East wing. I heard screaming so I called out her name, she called back but she didn't have a chance to say the whole word, I think Four gagged her after that mecause she kind of sounded, like she was choking. I ran deeper into the hallway, andI saw him running with her slung over his shoulder. I followed them, but he's so fast. I lost them." At his last few words, I hear sniffiling. Hes actually crying.

The happy bubbily go-lucky Uriah, is crying.

I feel warmth on my arm I look at it and see that it was a tear of my own. We might as well be the blubbler brothers.

"It's alright, Uri, we will find them, let me check those feeds. Outside hallway 17."

"Ok, bye."

2 more hours of starring blankly at the screens. Something buzzing took me outof my trance. I looked at the counter to see my phone lit up with a picture of Four's contact showing up.

Uh-oh.

I answered it. "H-He-Hello?"

Nothing but static followed. 7 minutes of shuffeling sounds occoured before I heard a fimiliar feminine voice screamacross the line...

"Help Zeke! Fou-took-o-is-Apartrtment"

Then she was gone again.


End file.
